


The Gift

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: After Chris is attacked in the forest of Blackwood Mountain, Josh realizes that he's got to give his heart a chance to soar. But a darkness still brews at the mountain and Josh must learn more about his gift and the history of the curse that lingers far below the ground.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So this monster of a fic was fun to write, but hell to edit. I hope you guys can forgive any mistakes you may see, but I've gone over this in depth, so I hope there isn't a lot of 'oopsie' to see!

Beth stalked through the snow angrily, breathing heavily through her nose as she scented the air. It was easy enough to follow her distressed sister, but she was starting to feel anxious. She could hear strange sounds in the forest surrounding the lodge, sounds she hadn’t heard since she was a child.

It sent her on edge and she quickly picked up the pace. “Hannah?” She asked as she approached a figure sitting on the ground.

Her sister looked up at her with angered, glowing golden eyes. Beth sighed and crouched down by her twin, putting her hands on Hannah’s shoulders and squeezing soothingly. She knew her sister was furious, but probably starting to get chilly in this form.

“Here, Hannah, you’re going to get cold,” Beth shrugged her pink jacket off and helped to slip it over her sister’s trembling arms. She paused as she saw blood in Hannah’s palm and looked up at her sister’s face with worry. “Oh, Hannah -”

“I was just… so angry,” She admitted, a sniffle clogged in her throat. She unclenched her fists and willed the sharp edges of her growing fingernails down. “I thought I was going to kill them all, but _Sam_ came in and … God, I’m _pissed_.” The twin whispered, wrapping her arms around Beth’s shoulders when her sister sat down next to her.

“Hannah… can I be honest with you?” She asked softly, brushing her sister’s hair back and smiling at her warmly. “Mike? He doesn’t deserve you,” Beth shushed her when Hannah’s mouth opened to protest. “Do you remember when you were at that party - right after you met Sam? And the other girls made fun of you for going on _and on_ about her?”

Hannah’s cheeks flushed at the memories, but she nodded.

“And then after the party, you went head first into this Mike fantasy… Hannah, it’s okay if you like Sam,” Beth whispered, making sure her sister was staring at her. “I’ll love you and Josh no matter who you two like, okay? You’re my sister, Hannah, and I’m here for you. I want you to be true to yourself...”

Hannah smiled and nodded, pressing her head into Beth’s shoulder as they sat there together. Eventually, Beth prodded at the arm she knew Hannah’s tattoo was on. “I know you went with Sam’s suggestion on the tattoo, too.” She waggled her eyebrows and laughed when Hannah’s face went pink.

Hannah sighed heavily and groaned out in embarrassment, “Oh my god, I hate you sometimes.”

“Only because I’m right,” Beth laughed, getting to her feet and offering her hand to help her sister up. “Listen, I’ll help you talk to her. I’m a _pretty_ good wing woman.”

“A real test of your skills would be with Josh and Chris, I mean, have you _seen_ them?” Hannah laughed, letting herself get pulled up by Beth, her eyes cooling down to her natural dark color. Her sister gave a whoop of laughter and Hannah couldn’t help to join in, but both twins paused when they heard a high-pitched shriek on the air, followed by a scream that undoubtedly belonged to Chris.

“What the hell was _that_?” Hannah whispered, her eyes glowing golden again when another scream rose from the woods around them. Without a word, both her and Beth started sprinting towards the sound, their hearts pounding.

* * *

Chris drunkenly awoke to the sounds of arguing by the front door, and he stumbled towards the entrance while rubbing at his face. He paused to absentmindedly pet at Josh’s back as he passed, thinking that he’d imagined the deep, rumbling purr that rattled out of the eldest Washington’s chest.

When he opened the door to the living room and a cold blast of air hit his face, Chris groaned. He hadn’t drunk nearly as much as Josh, as his best friend could outdo a tank, but he still felt the effects of the alcohol in his system.

“The heck is going on in here?” He hissed while hugging his arms around himself to beat the growing cold. Sam turned towards him with a worried look on her features, lower lip pinched between her teeth as she shoved Emily again.

“It was just a prank!” Emily defended, stumbling away from Sam as their friend turned back towards the snow and shouted out for the twins.

Mike groaned and tried his best to explain the details while Matt and Jess guilty kicked at the snow accumulating on the front porch. As the details of the story fell into place, Chris felt his jaw hang open in surprise.

“The hell - guys - that’s so fucked up,” He pushed his way to the front of the group, joining Sam in a desperate shout for the sisters. “Hannah?! Beth!”

Nothing returned his calls but the soft whispering of the wind, and Chris felt a rush of anger grip him.

“You guys didn’t even go after them?” Chris asked voice pitched with disappointment and disbelief in his friends. He hurried out a few steps, looking around before he saw a quickly filling footprint that must’ve belonged to one of them. “Hannah? Beth?” He shouted, ignoring Sam and Mike’s warnings to wear a coat or to wait up.

He jogged out into the cold and ignored the way his hands trembled as he tried his best to follow the tracks left by - what he hoped was - one of the twins. Soon the faint light of the lodge couldn’t help him, and Chris huffed out a curse, his breath taken away by the wind in foggy gasps. “Guys?” Chris shouted, worried about the friends he had watched grow up by Josh’s side. He’d known the girls since as long as he could remember knowing Josh, and couldn’t believe that Jess and Emily would plan a prank like that - couldn’t believe that Mike would actually go along with it.

Wait, he could actually see Mike doing that, the damned selfish bastard.

Trudging through the snow, Chris kept his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he blinked past the fog that lingered on his glasses. It was freezing out here, and every gust of wind make his skin break out into shivers and goosebumps. Maybe rushing out here to be the hero wasn’t the best idea…

“Beth! Hannah!” He shouted, only pausing as he heard a snap of a branch to his left. He turned sharply and stumbled back as sudden flames lit up the night, scarring a nearby tree. A strange shriek rang out and Chris swallowed down his panic as he whispered. “Beth… Hannah?”

“Get back!” A stranger’s voice shouted from the trees, followed by another high-pitched screech and another explosion of orange and yellow flames cutting through the night.

Chris’s heart was thudding heavily in his chest and he took off without any real conscious decision to, sprinting through the forest, unsure of where he was headed. He felt like a spooked deer, fleeing first without even thinking of exploration. He’d completely forgotten about his sense of direction when the fear came, and all he cared about was dodging nearby trees and other debris.

He could hear a large snap behind him, followed by a tree groaning as it swayed in the wind. His hot puffs of air were fogging up his glasses but Chris pushed forwards, spurred on by a scream that was far too close and far too shrill to belong to any normal human.

“What the fuck?” He gasped, terrified as he ran headfirst into the woods, far deeper than Josh and he had dared to venture when they were children. It was getting rockier too, and Chris scanned the area for any sort of trail but found nothing by shadows taunting him. He was getting tired as his brief panic had done what it was supposed to do, get him out of the area relatively safely. It was getting quieter now, and Chris stumbled as exhaustion set in. He caught himself from face planting, and perched there in the snow, semi-crouched, staring out at the darkness with wide blue eyes and his breath obscuring his vision. All was quiet around the trees, and even the wind seemed to have paused its eager howling just for him.

Still panting, the blond forced himself to his feet, trembling all over. He swallowed and turned around slowly, trying to figure out where the hell he was. As he wrapped his arms gingerly around himself, Chris paused in terror as a familiar snapping of a branch echoed in his ears.

He spun around quickly and shrieked when a strange, thin beast lunged from the darkness. It had been perched on a tree branch, watching its prey with jagged teeth bared in hunger. Its long fingers wrapped loosely around Chris’ shoulders and throat, and Chris could only scream in response as those chipped nails dug into his shirt, pinching at his skin.

The Makkapitew shrieked in his face as if mocking him, and Chris felt hot tears prick his eyes when he was lifted up. He thrashed when his feet left the ground, aiming to kick the beast. It was a stroke of luck that he actually managed to kick the creature, landed a hard and violent bashing right on the strange beast’s skeletal ribs. He could feel the bones give way under his boot, the strange creature’s body easily malformed before popping back into place with a loud click.

Chris was dropped almost instantly, and the creature screech in some sort of pain as it did so, hunching over itself. The blond grunted as he landed on a large rock, feeling hot pain spread out on his lower back but he was too scared to care. He scrambled away, clawing at the snow with numb fingers as he fought to get to his feet. He was frozen with terror, hardly able to move with just the sounds of his heart hammering away in his chest.

When he failed to get away fast enough, he sniffled as he heard it screech again. The thin, malnourished creature lurched forwards, those pointed, deformed teeth dripping with vile drool. It wrapped both hands around each of Chris’ legs and yanked him back, delighting in the screams and pleas that rambled from the human’s lips. The beast lifted a clawed hand once it got Chris close enough and it returned the painful kick from earlier with a thick slash across the man’s chest.

Chris screamed again, blood and tears of clothing scattering along the snow. Satisfied, Makkapitew stood, dragging a still sobbing and screaming Chris behind it. Chris clawed at nearby branches and tried to get free, but the creature seemed intent on taking him someplace further into the mountain.

“Help!” Chris whispered, finally finding his voice in the mess of it all, crying as the creature looked down at him curiously. They’d stopped moving, and now Makkapitew loomed over Chris, finding his begging and crying very amusing.

It was showing a strange amount of restraint this evening, but it was getting hungry again. It lowered its disgusting face down towards Chris’, sniffing at him and clicking those horrific teeth together. Milky eyes watched with uncanny malice as Chris stared at it, his glasses catching the reflection of the moon overhead.

Chris’ heart was thudding fast in his chest, but his hand slowly closed around a nearby stone that he’d unearthed during his scramble. The beast shrieked in his face, too busy listening to the man’s heart race and smelling his fear. It was decadent, and the creature leaned down to taste the tempting blood on his chest. Chris jerked his arm up and screamed before smashing the creature in the head with the jagged rock.

Makkapitew flailed backward, howling at the sky with rage, and this time, Chris wasted no time in fleeing. He forced himself to his feet and took off running down the nearby hill, hoping to gain speed at the cost of tripping or slipping. The beast screamed in its high-pitched, blood-curdling way, and gave chase.

Chris jumped a downed tree, skidded over a rocky structure, but still found himself pushing forwards. He didn’t dare look back, too scared to see what would happen if he did. His body was tired, but his mind was alight with fear. The cold didn’t seem to even touch him in this state, and if it wasn’t for the tall creature chasing him, Chris would’ve felt invincible.

Unfortunately, his luck was running out. The trees were getting thicker as they reached the bottom of the hill, and Chris’ legs couldn’t carry him fast enough when the slope evened out. His feet stumbled over themselves and in a hurry to catch himself, Chris foolishly tripped on a upturned root. He hit the ground face first, all the air driven out of his lungs and his bleeding chest singing with agony.

The creature was upon him in an instant, driven mad with fury and the need to defeat its prey. Chris found himself flipped over onto his back with no strength to react, his glasses slipping off his nose and hitting the snowy ground near his face. It wasted no time in wrapping both its strong hands around Chris’ chest. It _squeezed_ , and Chris gasped for air like he was drowning, blunt fingernails clawing at the beast’s arms as he stared up at it, eyes dull with exhaustion but pupils dilated in fear.

Darkness crept at the corner of his vision, and he let out a breathless cry as a rib snapped under the pressure. Makkapitew intended to crush every bone in the blond’s ribcage, watch him suffer and beg for his life before feasting on his flesh.

It felt Chris arch his back in hopes of escaping, watched the pale man kick out weakly at the snow, and shrieked happily in Chris’ face as blood bubbled from between his pink lips. Eventually, Chris’ arms fell to his sides and his body went lax, another rib easily cracked under the immense pressure. His head fell back against the snow and Chris felt the dribble of blood roll down his cheek, staining the snow red under him in droplets. He coughed, chest seizing for air, and stared out at the deep darkness that was overcoming the moon’s glow. He felt another hot tear on his cheek, staring out at the snow sideways and his catching the glint of his abandoned lenses, finding that he didn’t even have the strength to twitch his fingers.

Everything felt as if he was underwater, but he couldn’t break the surface. He couldn’t _breathe_. He couldn’t fight it anymore. It was just like that time in high school when he’d gotten pushed into the river on a field trip and was carried downstream with the sound of the teacher’s screaming ringing in his ears.

Josh had saved him then, ran along the length of the river and tried to guide him to safety until Chris’ panic sent his head under the water. All Chris could remember was staring at the reflected light from the churning waves, feeling an impossible pressure in his lungs, and then nothing. He’d awoken to Josh leaning over him, dripping wet and eyes glowing golden. He’d coughed out water and sniffled, clutching onto his best friend like he was his only life preserver in the sea of fear.

He gasped, blood on his lips, and smiled. It was a nice last thought, Chris supposed. Being cradled by his best friend, safe and sound… a nice… last thought.

Makkapitew lifted Chris up, satisfied as his arms dangled and rich blood ran from his nose and lips. It released the pressure and just held Chris there gently as if holding a dead bird like some guilty child. But it snapped its jaws hungrily and shrieked in delight with its most recent victim. He had put up a fight, and it made the beast thrilled. It hoped the others would fight half as hard as Chris had.

Makkapitew did enjoy playing with its _food_ , after all.

* * *

Josh had been drunkenly making his way towards the door when he heard the first, strange sound on the air. His friends all missed it, too busy shouting at one another, but they all paused as he walked closer.

His nose twitched and he slapped a hand over his face, bracing himself on the doorway with one hand. “What’s goin’ on out here?” He mumbled to himself, squinting in confusion when he realized that his sisters and Chris weren’t with the group. “Where’re the others?”

Sam was beside herself, gesturing vaguely between the snowy outdoors and inside. Josh didn’t get it, but with everyone quiet, they all turned to look outside when a strange sound was carried closer by the wind. Suddenly, Josh was very aware, his chest tightening with fear and worry.

“What… was that?” Emily whispered, grabbing onto Mike and inching back inside. Josh felt his heart sink with worry and he reached forwards to pull Sam into the home.

“ _Hannah’s_ out there,” The blonde whispered, hazel eyes shining under the porch light as she pointed to the forest. “S-So is Beth and … Chris went after them… Oh, God.”

“Get inside,” Josh urged them, “Go inside, everyone,” He made sure Jess had Sam’s hand before he stepped out into the snow. “Close the door, and don’t open it unless it’s one of us.”

His voice was solemn and his friends all stared at him with fear in their eyes.

“Do you understand me?” He whispered, looking at them critically. “Under _no circumstances_ do you unlock this door unless it’s somebody we know,” He watched them all nod, terrified by his sudden change in attitude. Josh was the party animal and made for good comic relief when he was around Chris. Seeing him so serious, and so demanding was making Sam’s nerves dance.

He closed the door behind him and listened to the lock click into place. Sam stood by it, watching him with a hand against the glass. She stood long enough to see Josh’s eyes glint gold under the moon, watched his back vanish into the woods, and was eventually pulled away by Matt and Mike, shivering all over with tears building in her eyes.

Josh could hear it clearer now, there was screaming in the woods, the sound was winding around the trees like dancers on a stage. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the lodge, he yanked his favorite sweater over his head and hung it up on a nearby branch. Its fabric wouldn’t survive the change, but the other things would have to do. His nostrils flared and Josh took off with a sprint towards the source of the screaming. It sounded distinctly like Chris, and his heart hammered with worry while his gut twisted.

* * *

Beth and Hannah knew they were getting closer to the sounds of screaming, and they looked at each other with golden eyes and growing fangs. Beth yanked her hat off her head and tossed it towards a trunk as they passed by it, watching as her bright pink jacket fluttered from her twin’s shoulders.

There was a final, pained shriek, and then a ringing silence, but the twins already had the general area pinpointed. “Chris!” Beth shouted, covering the ground with ease with her long legs. The change was slowing her down some, a deep set ache that would stay in her bones for hours afterward. She could feel her body already growing warm, her hair getting thicker all over her body. Her legs and arms ached as they elongated, and she had to pause when her back curved and clicked as if growing extra vertebra. Her muscles toned and tightened, getting larger to sustain the sudden growth they were enduring. Her scalp itched crazily as cartilage grew in the shape of two, pointed ears atop her head, and Beth’s voice distorted into a deep, pained growl as her face stretched and shifted into something distinctly wolflike. Straight, simple teeth were soon growing into curved, capable fangs.

She shook herself out afterward, a lumbering creature, tall and dark. Her fur was thick in the winter, snowflakes looking like stars against her pitch black, wavy coat. Claws tipped the ends of all her fingers and paws. She stood on two, thick hind legs with a short tail hanging between them. Her arms were long and muscular, capable of immense strength and tearing possibilities. The curved fangs glistening in her elongated jaws could snap bones easily, and her snout was a great tool for tracking.

Beth looked towards her twin and shook herself out when she saw a similar reflection staring back at her, eyes a warm amber and much more vibrant without glasses in the way. Hannah lifted her head and shifted from foot to foot as a deep, rich howl left her lips, mist rising from her open mouth and nostrils. Both of their ears pricked forwards.

They waited a moment until Josh’s deep, commanding howl rang through the forest in answer. Josh, being the eldest and having the most skill when it came to shifting, always tended to transform first and ask questions later. It was no surprise that he’d already embraced their gift, and the twins were sure that he was closer than they were to Chris at this point.

Putting all four legs on the ground, Hannah and Beth rushed towards the location of the last screams, ears flattened against their heads and hackles raised.

A low, worried whine came from Hannah’s throat as the scent of blood grew stronger on the air.

* * *

Josh was an impressive wolf, looking very much like his father. The thick, wavy fur accented his mane, and by his tail and underbelly, the fur was more curly. He loved being a wolf and spent much more time in this form than either of his sisters did. He could spend hours on this mountain, exploring the land and scaring the wildlife.

It soothed him when he was angry, or frustrated. When his medication made him feel sick or when his nightmares got a little too real for his liking.

But tonight, under the moon’s bright glow and with the scent of blood hitting his face, Josh only felt a mixture of fear and rage. He came upon a spot in the snow that was greatly disrupted, finding drag marks and a splash of bright red blood. Josh sniffed it and let out a loud, vengeful howl. It echoed on the wind, and his sisters answered almost instantly, showing that they were close.

He followed the scent and blood splatters down the hill, kicking up snow as he rushed along, his nose to the ground. When he reached the bottom, Josh skid to a halt and watched as a strange, deformed and tall thing dropped Chris to the ground.

His friend was pale as the snow itself making the red on his face and body stand out horrifyingly well against the wintery white. Josh felt his pulse race as his friend’s face rolled towards him, blue eyes staring vacantly towards him.

There was no spark there that reminded him of Chris’ charms, just a dull, tired stare. Broken.

In a fit of rage, Josh lunged forwards, slamming himself against Makkapitew’s back and sending them both collapsing to the ground.

Josh knew what it was almost immediately now that he was closer, he’d heard old stories and seen old photos, but he’d never seen one in person. He thought they had antlers too, and gaunt, long faces. But this one was more human-like than the monsters his parents had scared him with as a boy.

His parents had told him that they had not dared to show themselves around the mountain for a long, long time. Wolves were known to be protectors against such ancient beasts, as well as capable hunters in a pack. Wolves were known to hunt those afflicted by the spirit of the Wendigo.

And now Josh was certain that he was staring into the milky, dead eyes of a victim of such an occurrence. When the need to survive crosses the line into taboo. Josh felt no pity for it, only saw red and the burning need to crush the creature like it had done to Chris.

The Wendigo screeched and lashed out at Josh, claws shearing off a few of Josh’s thick hairs. He snarled in response and snapped his jaws towards the thin creature, long arms winding around the Wendigo’s torso in an attempt to keep the beast contained.

He could smell Chris’ blood on the foul creature, and Josh tried to avoid looking towards his best friend’s bloody body.

Makkapitew released a deafening shriek that rang in Josh's ears, but the wolf slammed the Wendigo onto the ground, going for its throat with an insatiable bloodlust brought on by fury.

He would not allow the Wendigo to escape, not after what it'd done to Chris. He closed his jaws around the creature’s shoulders and clamped down, thick canines piercing deep into the withered and lean body.

Makkapitew let out a loud, pained roar. Without any warning, Josh found himself being kicked off the beast with sharp claws at his belly. Josh was thrown a few feet, grunting as his back hit a nearby tree. His jaws had come away with shreds of flesh hanging off his teeth, and he snarled before shaking his head from side to side, spitting out the vile tasting flesh. The Wendigo’s blood was so dark that it was almost black, and it was thick and strangely cool against the wolf’s tongue. Josh snorted and pushed his tongue against his front teeth to scrape off the lingering taste while he collected himself.

The beast was hunched over by Chris, holding its bleeding shoulder and hissing crazily. By the dim light around them, Josh could tell that he’d torn deep enough to hit bone. _Good_ , he thought, raising to his feet again.

He could hear Hannah and Beth fast approaching, and he jumped into action as the Wendigo searched the trees. Makkapitew knew that it's gotten itself into trouble, as it had not seen a living wolf pack up on this mountain for many, many moons. Josh could tell that the beast wanted to flee, but he wouldn’t allow it. It deserved to be torn apart limb from limb before being killed completely.

Hannah burst into the small clearing first, twigs and dead pine needles sticking to her fur. She watched as Josh tackled a deformed monster into the snow, the two tussling for dominance while Josh snapped his teeth and the Wendigo screeched loud enough to pierce the night air for miles.

She could smell blood in the air, the scent much stronger and thicker. A mixture of bright red blood and dark, ashen splotches were in the snow, and with her own howl, Hannah plunged into the fray. Her claws sank into Makkapitew’s thigh as Josh’s teeth settled around the beast’s left knee, and with a muted snarl, he began applying pressure to the strong bones. Makkapitew flailed and clawed at Josh, bits of fur and blood coming up on its claws until Hannah smothered its torso and distracted it with fangs digging into its already wounded shoulder.

Beth exploded from the treeline to watch Hannah and Josh tearing into an unknown assailant, but she paused before joining. Her golden eyes scanned the treeline and she quickly found the blood against the snow. Following the smear towards the center, she whimpered as she saw Chris lying there on his back.

She hurried to his side and crouched down to look at him, her tail bristled and fur lifted on end as she put a large paw tenderly onto his side. She pulled him closer towards her and paused when a hot, wet gasp of air escaped Chris’ bloodied lips. Her mouth worked, but all that came out was a questioning rumble and a clicking of her teeth.

She moved him again, keeping his head tipped to the side. He coughed, sputtered, and hacked out a large mouthful of blood. Through his nose, there was a stuffy, moist sound lingering in his breathing. His blue eyes fluttered, gaining awareness for a brief second before the pain forced him back into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Beth’s heart was pounding, and she looked up from his torn and beaten body to search out the creature who had done this. She watched as Josh finally snapped it’s kneecap, the leg bending up awkwardly with a spurt of thick blood against the snow.

The Makkapitew wailed and pushed Hannah hard enough to send her skidding back, her claws digging into the ground. Hannah howled and Beth joined in with her own mourning cry before the twins charged back into the battle.

Josh released its leg, satisfied now that he knew it couldn’t easily run away without being tracked and hindered. Makkapitew slashed him across the shoulder and side, fresh blood spilling through his dark fur. The wolf yelped and returned with a heavy gashing of his own blunt claws, tearing fruitlessly onto the Wendigo’s dry ribcage.

It didn’t get a chance to get up and fight as the sisters enveloped it’s body with a flurry of howls and snarls, keeping it pinned to the ground. Josh pulled himself out of the way, watching proudly as Beth fastened her jowls around Makkapitew’s left wrist, rendering it immobile and useless, even if its fingers sank into her thick fur.

When it lifted its right arm to claw at her, Hannah’s fangs fastened into its forearm and crunched through the thin skin easily. The creature howled and flailed about, struggling on it’s back like an overturned turtle.

Beth engulfed its wrist deeper into her long snout, those thicker, wider molars built for crushing pressing against its bones. As she increased the pressure with her eyes wild and angered, Makkapitew shrieked at her face and sank its ugly teeth into her side. She didn’t move, fur too thick and the bite too dull to outweigh the fire she felt flowing through her blood. Soon enough, the wrist snapped entirely, shattered into pieces and causing its hand to hang uselessly, the fingers barely twitching as she tore through nerves and tendons.

It pulled away to scream, sounding so remote from a human that Hannah felt no remorse as she followed Beth’s tactic. Its forearm was thin, but strangely well muscled, and it fits easily into her powerful maw. With the taste of rancid blood on her lips, she shook her head from side to side like an alligator shredding its prey, increasing the pressure until the bones finally snapped out of the pale, taut skin in splinters, allowing her to rip Makkapitew’s right arm clean off.

Immobilized, the Wendigo just screamed into the night, bleeding like a stuck pig and waiting to be finished off. The sisters sat on either of its sides, watching it writhe in the snow without a flicker of sadness on their faces. As far as they were concerned, it deserved it. Their bloody teeth pulled back into a constant snarl, low and rumbling.

Josh, satisfied now that the beast was contained, whipped around to jump to Chris’ side. He pressed his nose gingerly to his friend’s chest, letting out a relieved growl when a tiny, struggling rise of his ribs indicated that he was breathing. The scent of blood was so thick, and Josh wasn’t sure what to do. He had to get Chris off the mountain, or the blond would surely die up here.

As he poked his nose again into Chris’ chest, the teen let out a pathetic and pained moan, the sound making Josh’s instincts flare once more.

He rounded onto the Wendigo and snarled before jumping onto the beast’s chest, looking it deep in the eye as he opened his mouth, strings of drool breaking off the points of his fangs. Makkapitew just screamed defiantly, and Josh answered it with a howl of his own before lunging forwards and fastening his jaws around the Wendigo’s throat.

Its cry was silenced into a bloody gurgle, and Makkapitew’s good leg thrashed around wildly for a few moments before it stilled. The fangs slashed through the muscles and dried up blood vessels, shredding anything in their way as the wolf pressed closer, growling all the while. Josh tightened his grip and used his claws to push the Wendigo’s shoulders down while he pulled its head up with his jaws. There was a sickening pop, a distinct slithering sound, and Josh ripped the head right off with a small trail of spinal bones following behind it. The blood was thick like mud, and it stuck to his fur as he threw the creature’s head to the side with a wild and unhinged glint in his eyes. Josh howled again, loudly, victoriously, sadly.

His sisters lifted their heads and joined in on the cry for a few moments before their voices faded from the night sky.

The stranger kept his back to a tree, hiding from sight as he listened to the wolves sing. He’d never seen a group of unguided, young wolves operate before, but they were terrifyingly efficient and brutal. He assumed they were close to the Wendigo’s victim, and had acted out of rage. In all honesty, he figured that he had better luck fighting a wendigo than he did a pack of angered, untamed wolves. His heart was pounding, but he knew that Makkapitew had met its final, bitter end.

* * *

Sam sat there on the couch by the front door, hugging her knees to her chest and refusing to talk or acknowledge anyone. Her blonde hair was messy and frazzled, a testament to how many times she’s run her hands through it.

Emily and Jess had tried to apologize about it, but she’d ignored them and just hid her face in her crossed arms. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence the entire time, only looking towards the door as loud, strange screaming and howling echoed from outside. Sam felt tears prick her eyes and she choked back a sob, fearing the worst for her friends.

Everyone froze when there was a knock on the front door, but Sam, overcome with anxiety, jumped to her feet and raced to see who it was. She unlocked the door and yanked it open without much thought, gasping happily as she saw Hannah’s tall frame in the doorway. She threw her arms around her best friend and held back the sobs that threatened to break through her lips, her wet breath hitting Hannah’s neck as the tall twin leaned down to pull her into a tighter hug.

“It’s okay,” She whispered, her hand rubbing at Sam’s back, “I’m okay, Sammy.”

The young woman nodded, gasping, wordlessly looking at Hannah. Her clothes were wrecked, and she had strange, bleeding cuts on her collarbone. Her mouth also looked darker somehow, and Sam couldn't remember if Hannah had been wearing lipstick or not. But she was smiling soothingly and Sam wiped at her face stubbornly, trying to return the smile without breaking down into tears again. She’d never been so relieved to see that kind smile in her life. Faintly, as if an afterthought, Sam noticed that her glasses were gone and that her eyes looked much richer in the darkness then they should’ve.

“Sam, something happened to Chris,” Emily explained, looking back outside. Josh was still in his wolf form, hiding in the darkest part of the treeline with Chris bundled up carefully in his arms, covered dutifully by Josh’s favorite gray sweater. “I-I dropped my phone trying to help him - and we’re going to take him back down to the cable cars. He needs help,” She shushed Sam when the girl’s breathing rose dangerously sharp and squeezed Sam’s shoulder like they were in their own little world. “Sam - can I borrow your phone? Beth and Josh are already headed down there, and I need to call for help.”

With fumbling hands and trembling fingers, Sam pulled her phone from her back pocket and placed it into Hannah’s hands. She said nothing and pushed Hannah towards the door with her fingers lingering in the other woman’s hand. Hannah gave her knuckles a final squeeze before she sprinted off the deck with the phone in hand. When she was far away enough, she shifted again, ignoring how her body ached. She placed the phone gingerly into her mouth, teeth boxing it in from every side and she breathed heavily through her nose to avoid drooling on it so much.

She could cover more ground if she avoided the cable cars, and even though Beth and Josh had to take them for Chris’ sake, she could run ahead a good few minutes and send out a call for help.

Without a word, she flew past Josh and Beth, storming down the mountain in a flurry of kicked up snow and a blur of darkness.

Beth had hurried ahead of Josh, who couldn’t move as fast as he’d like for fear of hurting Chris more than he had to. The blond had cried and sobbed enough when they’d picked him up, and he wasn’t going to subject his best friend to the bumps and hard steps of a sprint on hind legs. Chris didn’t seem quite fully there, fading in and out and only gasping in pain and whimpering in fear.

Against his better judgment, Josh had to shift back into a human to enter the cable car, almost passing out with the weight of Chris and the fresh pain of his scratches and bruises hindering him during the already painful process. He swayed on his feet and was thankful when Beth reached out to steady him. Josh growled, forcing himself to be strong, and stepped into the cable car with a determination in his eyes. Beth petted her hand over Chris’ bloody arm and adjusted the jacket a bit, watching how Josh shushed the little stressed sounds that rose from his friend periodically.

The cable car was much too slow and it was driving Josh mad with impatience and worry. Chris had woken up again when they were near the bottom, slurring his confusing words and coughing.

“It’s _okay_ ,” Josh whispered, pressing his forehead against Chris’ as he rocked his friend gently when the cable car came to a stop. “I got you, Chris, I got you… just keep breathing, you’re going to be okay,” Piercing golden eyes met dazed blue ones, and Chris slowly nodded, letting his cheek press into Josh’s chest. He could feel the dirty, thin undershirt against his bloody skin, but it smelled of Josh, and that was good enough for him.

Somewhere between exiting the car and leaving the cable station, Chris blacked out again with the sound of Josh murmuring pleas under his breath.

“You gotta be okay, Chris…”

* * *

The story the Washington siblings had made up went a little like this: Chris went into the woods during the night, trying to calm down the twins - of which a cruel prank was played upon - and instead ran into a local grizzly. Josh had remembered that there was a grizzly attack a few years back, which killed a man and maimed a woman. They told the police that Chris received a large gash across his upper chest from the massive beast, and in a panic, he’d ran from the bear instead of trying to brace himself. In the dark, Chris fell into an old, exposed mineshaft which caused broken ribs and a fractured arm.

The siblings themselves received multiple lacerations and bruises during an attempt to lift Chris out of the mine shaft, fearing that he’d die down there if they left him.

They’d practiced the story over and over while they were still up on the mountain, waiting for emergency services to arrive. Josh was covered in blood, both from the Wendigo and his best friend, and he could still taste the vile Wendigo on his lips.

He was reluctant to give Chris up to the people sent to help them, his hands shaking as he was directed to lay the blond onto the stretcher. The paramedics moved dizzyingly quick as if they were used to seeing this level of trauma, but Josh’s stomach just rolled when Chris echoed a wet and desperate gasp. He felt so damn useless, his hands sticky with blood and eyes vacant as he stared at the bright lights coming from inside the ambulance as they loaded Chris inside. He wanted to go along, but he couldn’t find his voice and was instead directed to join his siblings in a sheriff's vehicle.

As they drove, he kept his eyes on the ambulance in front of them as if expecting the beast to lunge from the ridges of the mountain and finish the job. He was numb as the police questioned him, his mind wandering to Chris. At any opportunity, he would ask about the blond’s condition, and every time he’d get the same answer.

They didn’t know.

Even when he knew it was coming, Josh felt his jaw tighten when they suggested that the twins and himself had actively taken part in a horrific attack against Chris. By some gust of luck, Josh had managed to keep his thinly worn calm. He stuck to the story with confidence in his shaking voice, and when they mentioned his wounds, he told them that he’d cut himself on the old metal. They told him that he’d need a tetanus shot, and Josh smiled, hoping that he didn’t have rabies from that beast.

After what felt like hours of questioning from the police, the siblings were finally released to their parents. Both of whom squeezed them tightly and led them out of the station, ignoring a few reporters who snapped photos of them. Josh kept his head down, ignored the flash of the few lights, thankful that it was still much too early for many people to be awake. When Josh sat down in the backseat of the car and looked at the dried blood on his clothes, he breathed carefully and realized that he was shaking.

“Is Chris -” He started, looking towards his mother with brows furrowed with pain and unease.

Melinda reached from the front seat to put a hand on her son’s trembling knee and whispered, “His mother told me that he’s still in surgery. I’ll try to find out more soon, alright?”

Josh jerkily nodded and lifted his arm when Hannah nudged his side. Beth slipped around to his left and both twins pressed into him, both seeking and providing comfort through action.

He kept an arm around each of their shoulders and bowed his head, everyone quiet as the dead as they pulled out of the police station’s parking lot.

* * *

Sam was lying on the bed with Hannah, staring out at the night sky that glistened in the window panes. She couldn’t sleep and had a feeling that Hannah couldn’t either.

She turned onto her side and gently prodded the other woman with her fingertips, smiling when Hannah turned to face her.

“Hey,” Sam whispered, watching how Hannah gave a sleepy smile in return. “I can’t sleep, Han.”

“Yeah, me either,” The twin mumbled, sitting up and grabbing her glasses from the nightstand. She flicked on the twinkle lights that were strung around her bedframe and sighed.

Sam sat up slowly and scooted closer to Hannah, reaching for her hand comfortingly. Hannah wrapped her long fingers around Sam’s own, pulling her new girlfriend closer.

They hadn’t been dating long, but she liked the way they fit together. After having fought it for so long, Hannah’s heart fluttered into full bloom under Sam’s delicate touch and soft hazel eyes. Beth had been right, she was a pretty good wing woman.

It's been nearly two months since the accident and the two had greatly bonded through worry and the need to talk. Their close friendship from before had helped urged them along, and Sam had confessed with a laugh that she’d been wanting to kiss Hannah for a long time now.

Idly, Hannah hoped that Josh would get the chance to experience something similar. She could remember her mother telling her that their lovers should also be their best friends, after all.

Hannah was pretty sure that the only thing they hadn’t truly discussed was her little family _gift_. Hannah didn’t know how it worked, how she should mention it, but right now, she thought that her parents would like it to remain a secret.

So, she focused on just enjoying Sam, building up their relationship. Hannah listed off the little things about Sam that she loved in her head, and admired her girlfriend’s dedication to helping with any old thing. Sam was a sweetheart, so kind and gentle-minded, but could deliver a verbal lashing if she needed too. Hannah admired that Sam could talk about the tough subjects without hiding from the truth as often as she could.

Sam’s hair looked good down, smelled good too, and Hannah enjoyed settling her cheek against the top of Sam’s head as they sat there together. Finally, Sam broke the silence with a thought that was surely on all their minds.

“Chris should be getting out of Intensive Care soon, right?” She whispered, squeezing Hannah’s hand when she felt her fingers tense. “We don’t have to talk -”

“No,” Hannah mumbled, looking down at Sam with a strained, saddened smile. “We should, I want to… I just… Sam, I’m so glad you didn’t see him. He was hurt so badly,” She whispered, endlessly thankful that it wasn’t _Sam_ who had wandered into the woods that night. “I don’t know how he’s going to be when we can visit him… I know my mom and his mom are… keeping in touch, but it’s hard. Misses and Mister Hartley were _really_ upset.”

“I’m still really upset,” Sam nodded in agreement, letting Hannah hug her close. “Hannah… Can you come with me when I go to see him? I’m… I’m scared that he won’t -”

“He’s going to be better. Not… _fine_ , but better. We should go together… I don’t want to be alone, either,” She confessed, glancing out of her window to search the family cars in the driveway.

As she expected Josh’s vehicle was missing from its usual spot. She bit her lower lip with worry and sent out a silent wish for her brother’s sake.

She knew that he’d been taking it the hardest out of all of them. He declared that he’d be taking a much-needed break from college, and thankfully, their parents agreed with him. Josh had been taking any chance he could find to slip away and blow off steam.

Hannah figured that he’d drive for a few hours until he was far enough away from the city, and then find a nice vacant, natural spot to transform. She’d heard reports of howling from places that usually had no issues with wolves.

Hannah had seen one day that they’d upped the dosage of his depression medicine, but she still knew that Josh was stuck in a loop of that night. In a way, they all were.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she could hear him having nightmares. Mumbling and shouting, thrashing against the sheets. Their father would slip out of bed to wake him up if they got bad enough, rumbling soothing words to try and quell his son’s worst fears. They worried about him transforming in the middle of the night amidst his dreams, worried about him accidentally hurting himself.

After receiving the news about Chris tonight, she was positive that Josh was going on another one of his long drives to clear his head. Hannah squeezed Sam’s hand and wondered what the future was going to hold for Josh.

* * *

Josh’s thoughts were running a mile a minute as he sat there in the hallway outside Chris’ room, holding a small bouquet of flowers - with now twisted stems from his nervous fidgeting - that he’d gotten from the gift shop. His foot was tapping up and down, causing his knee to shake and bounce the already delicate, colorful petals. He’d gotten here early, eager to visit Chris before anyone else could. He’d been playing back the horrific night in his head for days, imagining all the ways that Chris wouldn't’ be okay. Remembered the bloody, wet gasps that still clawed into his memories and chased him in his dreams.

Chris had been _dying_ in his arms - and Josh didn’t know what to expect to see behind the door.

He’d heard that Chris was put onto breathing aid to give his lungs a chance to fully recover following the surgery. The thought had terrified him. His best friend sitting in a bed, having a machine breath for him with an obstructive tube down his throat.

Josh shivered and shook his head, breathing out through his nose to quell the rising nerves. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Soon enough, he watched as a nurse slipped into the room, only pausing to send him a kind smile. He flashed his teeth nervously in return and looked back at the tiled, shiny floor under his boots. He hoped Chris liked the flowers.

Time ticked by endlessly and Josh was growing restless.

For a moment, he suddenly thought flowers were stupid. Why would he get Chris flowers - why would he do that? It was a romantic gesture usually, but Josh just felt foolish and guilty. With a grumble, he went to stand and throw them away, but the door opened again and out came the nurse. He was frozen stupidly, staring at her, peeking into the room with curiosity and terror.

“He’s awake now, I told him there was a friend waiting to see him. He’s pretty excited,” She looked at Josh’s nervous expression and the flowers before motioning him towards the door. “Good, he needs some new ones in his vase.”

As she held open the door a hair, Josh swallowed and gathered his courage. He could walk out if he wanted to, but… he had to see Chris for himself. Had to see his smile, see him breathing. It was the only way he could convince himself that Chris truly was alive. He licked his lips and put his hand on the door, breathed in through his nose and began pushing his way into the room. The off-white door clicked softly behind him, and Josh was left staring at those blue eyes that lifted in his direction.

For a second, neither moved.

Josh took the time to look over Chris closely, his heart pounding. The man’s hair was flat against his head, unstyled and still very much bedhead like. His eyes had a bit of a darkness under them, a testament to how rough the early months of the recovery had been going. As far as Josh could see, the only machines Chris seemed to be hooked up to were several monitors and IV drips, providing medicine to combat any chance of infection and pain medication. No tube.

Thank God.

Chris’ blue eyes were a bit dull, tired but undeniably pleased from behind the thickness of his glasses. Those lips pulled into a faint smile, and Josh felt a pang of sudden relief when there was no blood obscuring his best friend’s grin.

As he took a step closer, motioning vaguely with the flowers, Josh lamely stated, “I uh… got you some flowers.”

Chris ran his hand over the softness of the light, blue blanket that was draped overtop the usual white sheets. “I see that,” He chuckled, his voice low and whispering. “Hey, Josh,” he said kindly, reaching a hand up to grab at Josh as his friend came nearer. He urged him to take a seat at the little chair by his bed, watching how Josh’s tall body slouched over as usual. It was nice to see Josh sitting there, even if he looked very nervous.

“Chris,” Josh whispered, sounding awed and guilty all at the same time. He dropped the flowers onto his lap and focused on wrapping both his warm, skilled hands around Chris’ own pale, cool one. Chris’ fingers were abnormally thin, and Josh suddenly realized how much weight his friend had lost since the accident.

He guessed that being in the ICU just did that to people, sucked the life right out of them. Josh’s breath was caught in his throat as he turned Chris’ hand over in his grip, looking at the veins stretched out across the pale skin. He pressed his thumb over one, relieved when he felt the pulse thrumming away under his skin.

His friend’s arms were thin and his face was a bit gaunt, but he seemed to be okay. He was alive.

Chris was _alive_.

Josh sniffled in a deep breath and rested his forehead against Chris’ knuckles, still holding his hand tenderly. Tears pricked his eyes, and Josh couldn’t hold back the swell of emotions that clogged in the back of his throat and threatened to choke him. The hot tracks of wetness against his cheeks made Josh feel so pathetic. He should’ve been the one comforting Chris, not crying like a little baby.

Instead of judging, Chris only pulled his hand free and instead wrapped it around the nape of Josh’s neck. He said nothing, only led Josh’s shaking and sobbing frame closer to his own, relieved when his friend took the hint and leaned forwards. The flowers spilled from Josh’s knees, hitting the floor softly, draped over Josh’s shoes.

He settled Josh’s face into the crook of his neck and let Josh sob into his shoulder, Chris’ hand stroking over Josh’s thick, curly hair and down his shivering back. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Josh’s forehead tiredly, feeling his own happy tears burn in his eyes.

* * *

Josh visited nearly every day, stayed for many hours and brought all sorts of entertainment. Chris hadn’t been allowed to have his phone while he was in such a critical state in the intensive care unit, and he’d sheepishly admitted that he hardly had even been able to move his arms during the first few days after waking up from the surgery - so texting had been out of the question. His fingers still struggled to hold a fist long, but he’d been told that was just the atrophy.

His parents had respected his privacy and kept their son safe from distraction during his critical recovery period. Chris could tell that they’d been reluctant to return his phone for fear of overwhelming him, but they couldn’t deny him now that he was out of the ICU. Chris considered it some sort of treat for surviving.

Josh had laughed when Chris turned on his phone for the first time in over two months, both of them staring at it on the bed as it sang and danced with a million messages and updates. Chris smiled when he heard Josh’ laughter, a sound that he’d missed so much in the dull environment of the hospital.

Even though his other friends all came to visit him, arms brimming with gifts and get-well cards, Chris found himself longing for Josh’s attention. It was good to see his best friend again, to see the tired smiles that graced his features. They’d both been weighed down since that night, their carefree lives rudely interrupted with blood and darkness. Josh was breathing light back into the sunrise and Chris could tell that he’d never been so hungry for that light in all his years.

He had to admit, he’d liked Hannah and Sam’s surprised visit a whole lot. Mainly because they had brought a new movie from his favorite series -something he’d missed in the theaters due to his injuries. They’d also snuck in little candies for treats while they watched the film, and Chris had almost moaned when he tasted creamy, milk chocolate on his lips. So much better than the pudding. It was also nice to see Sam and Hannah so happy with each other, and even if he’d been surprised when they first told him, he’d just smiled and teased them for taking so damn long to do something.

Chris didn’t want to face the fact that he was a little bit _jealous_ , but he could tell that Hannah had seen it on his face. He just hoped they would be happy and honest with each other.

He didn’t mind it when Josh would crawl up onto the bed to join in for a movie or some dumb game on his cell. Chris found himself leaning into the arm Josh put around his shoulders, a smile pulling at his lips as he allowed himself just one fantasy luxury in this hospital. They’d spend hours in silence like that, bodies resting comfortably against one another, thighs brushing and chests shaking with laughter.

They hadn’t talked much about the night, not yet, but Josh could tell that Chris was growing more and more restless with each passing day. Josh also knew that he was getting stir crazy too and that he was going to have to talk to Chris about his feelings sooner or later…

* * *

It all came to head when Hannah hid his car keys and sat on his hood stubbornly.

“Han - I’m going to be late!” Josh growled, searching around the front door and double checking his pockets. Nope, he’d put his keys in the bowl by the door, as usual. Easy prey for a plotting pair of sisters.

“Nope, no keys until you fess up, mister!” His little sister shouted, tapping her fingers against the sparkly sky blue of his hood. She was feeling inspired today, after having spent the afternoon with Sam at the movies. She wanted Josh to get up off his ass and do something about the situation with Chris. Hannah didn’t think that she could stand seeing him make those desperate, puppy dog eyes behind Chris’ back any longer.

Josh groaned and soon moved his way towards her, dragging his feet in an attempt to act like a zombie. She grinned at him wolfishly and looked up as Beth started shouting from the top deck.

“Just kiss him already!” She exclaimed, smiling down at him when Josh turned towards her with a blush covering his features.

“Guys - Oh, my God,” Josh groaned, running a hand down his face. “Really? Is this _really_ the time -”

“Yes,” Hannah sang, jumping off the hood to wrap her arms around Josh’s middle, squeezing him in a tight hug until he grunted. “You’re about to go watch one of his _favorite_ movies, and that’s like,” She made a face as if counting possibilities, “The second cutest time to kiss him.”

“In a _hospital_ \- wait, what’s the first cutest time?” Josh asked, looking down at her with a huff.

“Lady and the Tramp style!” Beth answered from the veranda, her smile wide and cheerful. “But seriously,” She nodded along with Hannah, “You guys are so painfully crushing on each other - it’s starting to make _me_ hurt.”

“We’re innocent bystanders,” Hannah agreed, pushing Josh towards the car and pausing to dangle the keys from her fingers. “And we’re going to do something about it and take action. So… kiss him, or -”

“Or you’re going to break our hearts!” Beth dramatically moaned from the deck, pretending to faint with the back of her hand against her forehead.

Hannah sniffled for show and touched her chest, “Oh, the pain. The _pain_ that our dearest brother has forced us to witness.” She laughed when Josh snatched the keys from her fingertips and scowled, still red in the face. He hurried to the car and tossed his backpack into the passenger seat, looking up to watch Hannah and Beth wave him out the driveway while making kissy faces.

As he turned onto the main road, Josh blew out a nervous laugh and quietly mumbled, “I knew you guys getting into theater class was going to be a wild ride. I feel bad for that professor.”

* * *

Chris was in a great mood today, he was smiling big and wide even before Josh had arrived. His smile only grew as his best friend walked into the door with his hair properly gelled and a new jacket on. A part of Chris hoped that Josh was peacocking just for him.

“Hey, man,” The blond hurried out, reaching out and dragging Josh to sit down on the bed as he leaned forwards, motioning with his now IV free arm. Josh smiled, putting his hand on Chris’ thigh to keep the man from falling out of bed.

“Hey, Cochise, what’s up? You look like you’re about ready to explode -”

Before he could finish, Chris happily gasped, “They said I could go home soon! Like… like _tomorrow_ soon, maybe. If my bloodwork comes back awesome -”

“Chris,” Josh’s chest filled with eagerness and happiness for his friend. “Chris, that’s _great_! You finally get to join the land of the living, buddy.”

“Hell yeah,” Chris whispered, grinning wide and mischievous. “And I finally get to have real, good food… I could _kill_ for a Big Mac, Josh.”

“That’s not _good_ food,” Josh laughed, leaning against the pillow as he wrapped an arm around Chris. It felt so natural after they’d spent the better portion of three weeks in each other’s company. He was still careful not to squeeze Chris too hard, as he’d accidentally done it once and had been wracked with guilt when the blonde had gasped in pain.

“Yeah, I know - but it’s a helluva lot better than _un_ salted saltines and sad puddings,” Chris sighed happily, sinking into Josh’s side as they sat there.

Josh chuckled and turned his head to press his nose into Chris’ hair, happy when he found that his friend was starting to smell more and more like himself and less like the antiseptic of the hospital.

“Hey, I got an idea… when you can, you should spend the night at my place. I’ll make you the _filthiest_ burger imaginable and a German chocolate cake or something, and we can watch a movie with my sisters.” Josh kept his voice low, smiling as Chris lifted his chin to meet his eyes. Those blue eyes were more alive and well than Josh had seen in a long while, and the smile that Chris cracked was both thankful and teasing.

“Wait, you can cook? The blond smirked, poking his finger into Josh’s side, a complaint rising from his lips. “Have you been holding out on me this whole time, Mister Washington?”

Without thinking, Josh picked up Chris’ hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, filled with such unbelievable joy that Chris was, honest to God, going to be _okay_. “I might’ve been,” He chuckled, only pausing when he didn’t hear Chris’ sweet laughter grace his ears.

He glanced up and realized what he was doing, Chris’ skin against his warm lips and those blue eyes wide. His friend’s mouth was hanging open, and they stared at each other for a long moment before Josh dropped Chris’ hand, feeling like a fool.

“Shit - Chris - Shit,” He stuttered, face blooming with a red color. Maybe he’d misread the signs - maybe Chris didn’t feel that way about him. “I’m sor-”

His frantic apologies were cut short when Chris’ hands threaded into his hair and tugged him forwards, their lips crashing together messily. Josh’s mind took a few dumb seconds to catch up, Chris was _really_ kissing him? Was he dreaming? He had to be…

But when Chris pulled at his hair desperately, Josh realized that an ache this sweet couldn’t come from some fantasy. Slowly. Josh moved his hands to hold gently around the blond’s waist. He tipped his head to deepen the kiss, feeling Chris’ new glasses press into his cheek, but he didn’t care.

Chris’ lips were a bit chapped, but they were warm and full of life. When their breath mingled, Josh felt himself come _alive_ under their combined touch.

Years of pent up needs released themselves, and Josh found himself leaning over Chris on the bed, the blond’s arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Josh liked pressing Chris into the bed, liked covering the man with his body, it made him feel like he was keeping the blond _safe_ and warm.

He puffed out a breath through his nose and pulled back to press a soft, chaste kiss on Chris’ lips, watching how the man giggled and those blue eyes fluttered.

“Holy shit,” Josh whispered, bracing his elbow on the bed so he could still hover over Chris’ body, careful not to crush him.

“ _Mhm_ ,” Chris agreed, his fingers still clutched into the back of Josh’s plush, early spring jacket. He could feel Josh’s soft breaths against his cheek, and those dark eyes were half-lidded dreamily, a sliver of gold shining around his blown irises. He’d never thought that his fantasy could become a reality. “Kiss me again,” Chris breathed, half demanding, half begging.

And Josh did.

* * *

Josh’s parents had recently left for a ‘movie festival’, packing up their bags for a weeks excursion and waving their goodbyes as they hustled out the door. Bob had nudged his wife in the side while they whispered among themselves during their packing.

What Bob and Melinda didn’t tell their children was that they were actually going up to spend a week in the cabin and search the area for any signs of leftover Wendigo life. It had been far too long since they’d checked up on the mysterious man up in the Sanitorium, and if he needed help with a recent influx of spirits, they would gladly lend a hand. They were alpha wolves, after all, large, powerful and quick thinking.

They were not about to let the threat grow too large in their territory, and they certainly were not going to have a repeat of a tragic, near death experience up on their mountain. She looked forwards to all the possibilities the future held but worried about what they could find up on the mountain. She hadn’t had a good, long transformation and week to herself in a while, but the wolf leaped about her veins excitedly at the thought of running through her territory.

Melinda could see that her son and daughters were growing up, and soon they would probably spill their guts to their close friends - and now lovers - about the gift. She didn’t mind, understanding that if Sam and Chris intended to love her children fully, then they deserved to know.

Bob worried about how he hadn’t caught on to his kids’ interests sooner, but Melinda merely nudged him in the shoulder and smiled. If it made Josh happy and Hannah relax, then she didn’t care who it was. Well, she _did_ , but Chris and Sam were sweet. A good choice for her beloved children.

Josh needed somebody to help ground him, and if Chris was that person, Melinda was going to do her best to provide a safe place for them to grow up together in, just like she always had strived to do.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since their little makeout session in the hospital, and Josh was taking time preparing everything for Chris’ arrival. They still had a few days of blissful, parent-free play time.

Chris would be spending the night, and Josh didn’t bother setting up the guest room. Even before their kiss, Chris and he had always shared the same bed. He was _very_ much looking forwards to being able to freely cuddle Chris during the night.

Josh spent the time cooking, stuffing a nice, lean burger meat with bacon bits and shredded cheese. He wasn’t kidding when he’d promised to make Chris the best damn welcome back meal. He offered steak, but Chris was dead set on a good burger.

Josh couldn’t blame him but they could have steaks another night, his mother had a great marinade and he’d rather make steaks when he could spend more time grilling and enjoying the upcoming summer.

Josh knew that he had been walking on God-damned clouds recently, smiling at his phone screen and planning grand events in the name of ‘welcoming Chris back into society.’ Melinda had been endlessly relieved to see Josh brighten up again. For those few months, she’d spent many sleepless nights checking in on Josh and worrying about anything happening to him.

It was good to see him smile and be genuinely excited for something for the first time in a long, long while.

Bright flowers bloomed in hanging pots all around the bright house, and Josh looked up as he saw a familiar black car make its way up the driveway from the high kitchen window. Josh knew that its bumpers were covered in all sorts of gaudy bumper stickers, ranging from games to movies and out-right sassy remarks about his driving. It was almost a tradition, they’d slap a sticker on Chris’ car every year, usually on the blond’s birthday.

When Chris put his car in park, Josh was already out front ready to help carry in the overnight bag. Even if Chris insisted that he was alright, he was still a bit too thin for Josh’s liking. “How was the drive?” He asked as he ushered Chris into the empty house, both his sisters still running around town to grab dessert and rent good movie or two.

The blond happily perched on a stool near the counter where Josh had the food all laid out and smiled, “Awesome. All the new leaves and stuff look cool. I missed driving, it was weirdly fun.”

Josh gave a happy hum in response, setting Chris’ things on his bed and wandering back towards the kitchen. Their usual home wasn’t as big as the lodge, but Chris still found something new about it every time he came over. There were all sorts of strange decor and movie posters strewn about, and Chris smiled at the one Bob had framed after Chris and Josh had signed it. They were little back then, racing about the home like little hellions and surely giving Melinda and the twins grief.

He pulled his gaze away from his sloppy signature and heaved out a sigh. Josh looked up at him while he was making them something to drink in the kitchen, something fruity his mother had suggested for them.

“So… I’ve been thinking,” He mumbled, making Josh quirk a brow at him. “A-About that night…”

Josh felt his stomach drop and he straightened, a glass of pink liquid in either hand. “Chris…”

“I have to know, Josh,” The blond rushed out, watching as Josh bit his lip and moved around into the living room.

“C’mere,” Josh mumbled, setting the drinks down on the short table by the furniture and slowly sank into the leather of the couch. Chris got to his feet and carefully plopped down by Josh’s side, easily snuggling up to him when Josh wrapped a long arm around his shoulders. “What do you remember about that night?” Josh asked softly, worrying his lip again when Chris tensed at his side.

“I was… attacked. By this…” Those blue eyes stared off into space, scrounging for details. “This _thing_ , Josh. It was… tall and thin… had these huge eyes and … and long teeth. L-Like needles,” He whispered, squeezing at Josh’s hand when his friend offered it. “It chased me into the woods… held me down… started screaming, like - like - I don’t even know… it wasn’t human. It wasn’t a _bear_ ,” He looked towards Josh as if he knew that his friend had something to do with that coverup. “I tried to run, tried to fight… but it grabbed me… started squeezing and screaming. I-I just… I remember falling into the snow, _trying_ to breathe… and then…” He took a deep breath and Josh held him tighter, disliking the way Chris shivered at the memories. “Dogs - the sounds of dogs or - or wolves. So much screaming… Then… Then I was at the cable car station, and you were there. Holding me.”

He looked up at Josh and heaved out a deep, shaky breath, his eyes distant and watery. “I was so scared,” He whispered, pressing his face into Josh’s shoulder when the man hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay,” Josh breathed, kissing the side of Chris’ forehead. “It’s okay, Chris. That thing isn’t ever going to hurt you, okay? It’ll _never_ hurt you again.”

Chris sniffled and offered a nod, keeping his face in Josh’s shirt. His voice was muffled as he asked, “Do you know what it was?”

Josh swallowed and nodded, watching as Chris peeked up at him with wet eyes. He really wished he didn’t have to see Chris cry. “It was… It was a monster. You’re right. It must’ve been scared off by wolves before I found you. But I saw it.”

Chris shook his head, sitting up more as if struck with a sudden thought. “No - no the wolves… I remember now. They were _huge…_ one of them kept prodding at me. Its head was as big as my chest,” The blond nodded, his eyes narrowed with concentration. “And their eyes were… golden.”

Josh tried to smile as Chris looked up at him with some sort of realization dawning on him, but he felt panic sparking in his veins. “What’s the matter, Cochise?” He whispered, wiping a tear away with the pad of his thumb. Josh wasn’t ready to see Chris freak out about his gift.

“Josh… Josh, _tell me,_ ” Chris begged, sitting up and putting a hand on his chest, not scared, more curious than fearful. Josh didn’t smell any immediate scents of terror, and he was surprised. “ _Who_ were those wolves?”

He grumbled out a groan and put a hand to his forehead. “Chris -”

“It’s _you_ ,” The blond answered for him, lips opening in awe. “Oh my god, it makes sense… your eyes - they - the glow -”

Josh blinked and looked down at his lap, hoping that his eyes weren’t currently doing that. All the memories from that night tended to make his mood plummet, enticing the wolf to take a jog through the trees to clear his mind.

He expected Chris to run away, scared, but instead, the blond stayed pressed against his side. Those blue eyes were wide when Josh finally met his gaze, and in the reflection of the square glasses, he could see his own, glowing, golden eyes.

“Fuck,” Josh spit out, looking at Chris with a frown. “You’re… not scared?”

“You saved my life,” Chris whispered, still a bit dazed but that little smile was firmly on his features. “Was it Hannah - Beth - too?”

Josh sank into the leather and squeezed Chris’ shoulder before he nodded, slowly, still unsure if he should be saying this. “It… It runs in the family,” He managed, shrugging. “I’m not sure how it works. And I’ve never seen a creature like that up in the woods, ever. Not in real life, at least. I’ve heard stories…”

Chris sat there quietly, taking it all in.

“I saw that thing attacking you… and I got so angry. I just… I just _had_ to kill it. And my sisters helped,” Josh’s nostrils flared at the memories of tearing the Wendigo apart, the strange, rancid taste on his tongue and the putrid scent his nose. He pressed a kiss to Chris’ hair to bring himself back into the present, forcing that nightmare aside. “So… _yeah…_ you kissed a werewolf,” Josh laughed rather lamely, still waiting for Chris to flee like any well-minded person would.

Chris sat there with a hand on Josh’s chest, feeling his warmth and noticing his tension, before he leaned up and planted another kiss on Josh’s cheek, now grinning when his friend turned his face to better receive the attention. Josh felt himself release a low, happy rumble, subtly relaxing. It made Chris kiss him again, chuckling warmly into his tan skin.

Their kisses turned heated, and Chris found himself pressed into the couch under them, smiling as Josh nipped at his lower lip and teased his warms fingertips under his shirt. Chris let his fingers dig into Josh’s thick hair, noticing that they both needed a haircut, but he liked the feeling of the wavy, loose curls in his hands. He sighed dreamily as they parted, lips still brushing against each other as Chris mumbled, “Never thought I’d get to kiss a real-life Superman.”

Josh flushed and laughed, pulling Chris upright as he sat back on the arm of the couch. “Since when does Superman transform into a huge beast?”

The blond licked his lips and smirked before admitting, “I’m trying to avoid calling you a giant furry, okay?”

Josh felt a bark of sharp laughter crawl up his throat, and Chris joined him as they giggled crazily over the ridiculousness of his words. Their laughter led to them kissing again, slow and sweet, and Josh lost track of time with Chris so near. They both nearly jumped out of their skin when the front door slammed open and the home welcomed the sisters’ loud laughter and greetings.

* * *

When his parents had returned from their trip, Melinda ushered the sisters into one room while Bob sat down with his son, sighing heavily before he tried his best to explain the truth.

Josh could hardly believe the story his father was telling him, one that involved a stranger up in a broken down hospital and creatures chained behind bars for the rest of their foreseeable lives. The stranger claimed himself to be a hunter but did not bear the gifts needed to do the job correctly.

“You see, son,” Bob had started, his dark eyes watching Josh intently, “We can hunt the beasts. And we’ve been doing it for a very long time…”

“I don’t understand,” Josh groaned, crossing his arms. “It _was_ a Wendigo. I thought there was just one - a big one, with horns and -”

“You’re thinking of a very, _very_ old, powerful Wendigo. What you saw that night was centuries aged, but hadn’t fed enough to embrace their curse fully,” His father sighed deeply, “Wolves were often seen as protectors and fountains of strength. They took up the mantle to hunt the beasts when the humans couldn’t handle it any longer.” He let Josh digest that information before continuing, “The first wolves ever to walk the earth claimed to have been transformed by a powerful and generous spirit during their war prayers.”

“War prayers?” Josh mumbled, finding himself drawn in despite how angry he wanted to be. His parents had been lying to his face for years about the truth of their mountain.

“Warriors would pray for the endurance, strength and most importantly, the teamwork of wolves. One day, on the eve of a great battle, they got their wish,” He lifted his wrist and tapped his worn fingers against his pulse point. “We are gifted, Joshua. When a wolf pack kills a Wendigo, the spirit possessing its host will be forever chained to the ground, stuck below the earth, never to soar again. That is why the mines are… dangerous. Thankfully, wolves have not had to hunt for many years, not in the civilized sense. But that mountain has had… it’s fair share of blood split.”

Josh’s nostrils flared, his hands clenching together. “You knew about it - you _knew_ and you -”

“I should’ve warned you more seriously,” Bob admitted, his voice quiet and guilty. “I am sorry, Joshua. We could’ve lost all of you guys up there because of my foolishness…” He put his hand over Josh’s own, sighing. Josh could feel the thrum of the wolf under his father’s skin, and it soothed the growling one inside his own chest.

“Are they gone?” Josh whispered after a few moments, looking at his father’s face searchingly. “Did you -”

“Your mother and I cleared out the ones that freely roamed the mountain, they hunt at night for the sun burns their skin like a flame. We had the help of a human, one that you will not know until you and your sisters are ready to see them -”

“Them?”

“The… others. The mountain is filled with history, Josh. _Many_ people have suffered the curse of the Wendigo.” They sat there in silence for a long moment, both in sorrow and in worry. Eventually, Bob spoke again. “And just like your mother and I will have to teach you and your sisters the refined hunting skills, the stranger up on the mountain will take up a new individual to train and to hunt by our sides,” His father's voice was serious, and Josh sat back against the couch with his hands clutched together in a mock prayer. “Wolves can handle a beast by themselves, but our true strength lies in teamwork. A human makes for a good lure, but they also fight the strongest out of any other companion. Many predators will underestimate them, and their attacks often come as unforeseen surprises,” Bob smirked, “A wolf is not nearly as subtle as a human is, Joshua.”

“When will we hunt them?” Josh asked, voice low and nervous. He didn’t like the idea of seeing another creature like that, covered in his friend’s blood and screaming into his ear like some possessed victim. Even if that was the truth, he held no pity against the beast he’d slain that night. It _deserved_ it.

“When you finish growing, we will train you. But you still have a few years to get under your belt,” Bob smirked, showing off his own, large hand. Josh knew that his father was past his prime, but the movie mogul was still tall and stocky, able to throw down when he needed to. “Your sisters and you will grow into fine, full wolves. And I will be proud no matter what you chose to do, Joshua.”

“You mean I don’t have to hunt them?” He mumbled, worried about risking Chris and vanishing one night, never to return from the slopes. He could imagine Chris’ worry, how he’d pace around the windows and wait for Josh endlessly.

“It is not a full-time job, nor a burden I will force upon you,” Bob assured, patting Josh’s knee fondly. “Just seeing my children grow into the gift and into the world is all I could ever ask of you, Joshua.”

* * *

It was a little over a year since the attack, and Josh was taking Chris up the lodge a day or two before all their friends were supposed to arrive. This was mainly to give the two some much-needed space and alone time with each other before the week of drinks and fun commenced.

It was also to reassure Chris that he was alright.

Josh had undergone one hell of a final growth spurt, gaining a few inches and now standing even taller than he had beforehand. He claimed that he was now a good 6’2”, but Chris continued to call bullshit, refusing to accept his lower than average stature of 5’10”. Hannah and Beth had grown some too over the year, and now Hannah had to bend more at the knees to properly kiss Sam on the lips. Josh enjoyed being tall, it gave him an excuse to show off for Chris and lift him up when their kisses got a little too heated against the walls, and Josh found that he loved the feeling of Chris’ ankles hooked around his lower back.

Chris was still thinner than he had been before the attack, and the doctors explained that it was very difficult for serious ICU patients like Chris to gain weight and muscle mass back. He’d nearly lost eighteen years of growing, and although his body was able to rebound in leaps and skips, Chris knew that he had to take it easy. Go at his own pace.

It didn’t bother him too much, he’d gained enough weight to stop looking gaunt, and that alone pleased him beyond belief. Still, if Josh insisted on carrying most of their bags up, Chris wouldn’t argue. He’d indulge his boyfriend’s need to show off how strong he could be.

He trudged through the snow with his backpack on his shoulders and a thick coat covering his body, his hand clutched with Josh’s as they approached the cable car station.

Chris felt himself pause, looking at the mountain around them with worry and a growing sense of unease. Josh helped him into the station and they took a seat on the bench while they waited for the car to slowly descend from the height of the mountain.

Chris huffed out a deep, calming breath and looked up at Josh with a guilty little smile on his lips as he admitted, “I’m nervous.”

Josh nodded in understanding, turning more to face Chris. He put his hand on Chris’ shaking knee and soothed, “Hey… if you don’t want to stay here, that’s fine -”

“No, no, Josh, I _want_ to,” Chris interrupted, reaching for Josh’s hand and relaxing as the taller man’s hand closed around his own. “This is our little getaway spot. I just… I need you.”

“Alright… I’m going to be right here, okay?” He took Chris’ hand and ran his thumb over the blond’s knuckles, “My parents came up here a few days ago, checked the lodge. Left a few lights on for us,” It was still daylight out, but dusk was fast approaching. “If at any time, for _any_ reason at all, you want to leave early,” Josh squeezed Chris’ hand softly, “Just tell me, and we can go. No questions asked.”

The blond nodded, smiling at Josh sheepishly as he scooted closer. “Thanks… Just… don’t leave me _alone_ up here,” He whispered, battling back memories of his horror run in the snow.

“‘Course not,” Josh promised, lifting Chris’ hand up like he had done so many times before, kissing at his knuckles. “Wherever I go, you go. We’ll be each other’s shadows the entire time, promise.”

“Thanks, man,” Chris whispered, looking up as the cable car entered the station and docked.

Josh loaded their bags into it easily and followed Chris into the car closely. The last time he’d been here with Chris, the man was bleeding and gasping for air. The blood had been cleaned up, and the scent was long gone, but the memories still were fresh in his mind.

With a huff, Josh figured that it was a good time to make new, better memories. He watched Chris standing there when his back turned, looking at the trees down below and smiling to himself. The light from the setting sun caught on his features handsomely, illuminating his baby blue eyes and reflecting softly in his lenses, the shadows highlighting his cheekbones and his lips.

Josh smiled and stepped closer, glancing briefly at the ground below them. The trees were snowy and beautiful, but not near as alluring as the blond so near. His arms wound around Chris’ hips and he pulled him back against his chest, purring lowly. “Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you’re smiling to yourself like that?”

Chris turned to face Josh, a smirk pulling at his features. “I don’t think I’ve heard _that_ one before.”

“Mhm,” Josh smiled, bending down to press a kiss to Chris’ warm throat, “You look perfect, Cochise. I don’t know how I got so lucky,” He whispered into the pale skin, nuzzling against an older hickey that was fading from Chris’ body. Josh had a nice feeling that he’d be touching that mark up later tonight.

Chris’ hands snaked around Josh’s chest and middle, hugging him close when Josh lifted his head up. He liked that Chris was a few inches shorter than him, he looked good with his eyes half-lidded and his chin tipped up. “Hey, Josh?” Chris mumbled, a smile lazily sprawled on his features. Josh pressed his nose against Chris’ and nodded with a smile of his own. “I love you,” Chris whispered, happily sealing his lips with Josh’s when the older man leaned down to meet him, trembling with excitement.

Their kiss was slow and sweet, Chris going up on his toes as Josh pulled him closer possessively. By the time they parted, the cable car was coming to a halt and Chris’ cheeks were flushed pink, but not from the cold.

Just like his father had promised, Josh stepped out onto the now illuminated trail with their things in one hand and his other holding onto Chris’ own warm, smaller hand.

Chris tried his best not to glance towards the forest and kept close to Josh’s side, eager to get inside the building. As they walked up the steps, Chris fished the key out of his pocket and hurriedly unlocked the lodge door, slipping inside with a thankful sigh. Josh locked the door behind them and looked towards Chris with a small smile. “Doing alright?”

“Yeah… It’s just… the woods,” Chris gestured out the window. “I don’t like them… during the night.” He cleared his throat and flicked on the lights, easing subtly as the chandeliers and lanterns overhead all released a warm, sunny glow.

“I know,” Josh lifted their bags once more off the ground, nodding towards the stairs. “Let's go place our stuff in our room and we’ll get a fire started. Maybe watch a movie,” He waited until Chris nodded and strode up the stairs by his side. As they passed the bathroom on the way to Josh’s room, the blond laughed and teasingly suggested, “We could take a bubble bath. That’s romantic.”

“Hey, I’m down,” Josh chuckled while setting their things on the bed and stretching his arms out.

“What?” Chris lightly punched him in the side, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” The taller man pulled the covers down a bit to make sure they had enough pillows and blankets. “It’d be nice. A relaxing hot bath with just the two of us…” He turned his face towards Chris and lifted is brows suggestively.

“Oh my God,” Chris laughed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re such a _charming_ prince,” He paused and gave a considering hum, “If you actually do have bubble bath… I’m down.”

“I’m sure Hannah or Beth squirreled some away in here, maybe even a bath grenade or whatever it is.”

“Bath _bomb_ ,” Chris corrected, “But first, fire, man. I’m freezing.”

He hooked an arm around Chris’ shoulders as they walked back downstairs, heavy footsteps hitting the staircase with a sense of familiarity. It was going to take a while for the strange, horrific experience to fade from memory, but with Chris by his side, Josh was willing to make new memories up at the lodge.

Josh clapped his hands together and bumped his shoulder into Chris’, “It’s not even that cold, you big baby.”

Chris sat on the couch and rubbed his hands together, smirking as Josh crouched down in front of the fireplace. He didn’t resist the urge to stare at Josh’s ass in those nice jeans of his. “Oh, says the big bad wolf.”

Josh looked over his shoulder and let out a little, teasing rumble of a growl. “I could warm you up, little red,” He growled out, immensely enjoying how Chris’ cheeks pinkened at the sound. They may have gotten into the routine of embracing Josh’s more wolf-like qualities in the bedroom, but Josh wasn’t about to tell anyone that. He’d enjoy Chris’ squirming in private.

He knew that the fireplace wouldn’t be the only thing keeping Chris warm later that night.

* * *

“It turned the water pink,” Josh noted as he sat in the steaming tub, the water filled to the very brim with Chris in it as well. “Like, really pink. And kind of sparkly,” He pulled a palmful of water to his face and squinted at it in the candlelight, smiling as Chris lifted a leg up and scratched at his knee.

“I kinda like it, and I’m not surprised that Hannah would have a princess pink, sparkly bath bomb,” Chris lowered his leg back into the water and took a deep breath in. “Smells like strawberries and peaches.”

Josh nodded in agreement, sniffing the air before he slyly scooted closer to Chris and reaching behind him. “Oh, man, check this out.” He flicked on a switch by the tub and shifted as bubbles started to form in the water.

Chris groaned out happily and sank deeper into the water, smiling at Josh. “Bath jets? You’re so spoiled.”

“I’m sharing these spoils, Cochise,” Josh grinned, wrapping his wet arm around Chris’ nude shoulder. He had cute freckles there among larger beauty marks on the pale skin, and Josh could remember spending an evening kissing each mark he could find. Tenderly brushing his hands over Chris’ scars, murmuring apologies into his skin.

Tonight though, he shivered when Chris’ fingertips touched at the curved, thin scar on his side, trailing from his shoulder and curling around the back of his ribs. The Wendigo had given him that, sliced him clean open. He’d needed three stitches in his shoulder, but the pain hadn’t been apparent to him until hours after they’d gotten Chris to the hospital when he’d crashed and broken down in the safety of his parent’s arms.

Chris looked up at him and rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, their hands linking together under the water as they both just enjoyed the jets on their backs. Eventually, though, Josh pressed a line of tender kisses up Chris’ throat, purring lowly as his boyfriend lifted his chin in encouragement. Those tender kisses soon turned into hot, open mouthed ones, and Chris squirmed as his skin was teasingly marked with soft, butterfly-like nibbles. The fading hickey from earlier was lavished with attention until it throbbed a deep red and Chris groaned, fingernails sinking into Josh’s shoulder to keep him close.

A moan rose out of the blond’s throat as Josh’s hand slipped between his trembling thighs, but Josh happily swallowed down all the sounds Chris was willing to make, their lips moving together as the subtle glitter from the bath bomb danced in the torrent of bubbles.

* * *

Josh waited for Chris’ breathing to even out into a deeper sleep before he slipped away from the bed. He pulled the covers around the blond, kissed his forehead, and quietly snuck out of the room with his coat and jeans in tow. He proceeded to double check every window and door of the house, keeping his head somewhat lifted to scent the area. All he could smell was dust, sweet strawberries from the bathroom, and the impending frost of winter.

Even though his parents had assured him that there was nothing left on the mountain, save for deer and other wildlife, Josh had to be sure of it himself. He believed them, especially after his father came back with a limp from their little ‘movie adventure’ and his mother complained of her jaw aching. Both healed within days and Josh still couldn’t believe that they _knew_ about the little problem beforehand and neglected to warn him. It still angered him whenever he’d awaken from nightmares, but he was getting better. It wasn’t easy being back, but it was better with Chris alive and well again.

He walked the perimeter of the lodge after the inside was cleared, staring warily at the forest as he did so. It was quiet, calm even. There was no distant screeching of hunting Wendigo’s, nor any screams that so often chased him in his nightmares.

Once he was satisfied, he crept back inside, locking the heavy door behind him. He took a seat on the bottom of the stairs and ran his hands together to warm them up, still smelling faint peaches on his arms. He was pretty sure he was going to find a sparkly residue on his skin in the morning.

After a few moments of silence, he stood and made his way back upstairs. Chris was still sleeping, curled up on his side with an arm reaching out to Josh’s side of the bed. He shimmied out of his pants and tossed the coat onto the floor, settling back into the warm bed and carefully wrapping his arms around Chris, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally wake the man up.

Chris sighed happily as he slept, letting his cheek rest on Josh’s shoulder, his still damp bangs hanging in his face. Josh kissed his boyfriend’s eyelids and felt himself relax, slowly surrendering to the sweet sleep that awaited him so long that Chris was there beside him.

* * *

While Chris slept in upstairs, Josh helped Hannah and Sam move into their bedroom. Hannah’s cheeks flushed as she looked around her room, gathering up old things and throwing them into the trash. She laughed as Josh found an old photo of Mike from their senior prom, and they both smiled at Sam when she hefted her backpack onto the bed. She was a much better catch than Mike. Josh flicked the photo into the trash bin with a shake of his head.

“What the matter?” Sam asked, pulling the furry hat off her head, releasing her frizzy hair. She slipped the leather jacket from her shoulders and pulled a black hair tie from her wrist, tying her hair back into a loose pony. It made Hannah just shake her head, somewhat awed that she’d managed to land someone as effortlessly beautiful Sam was.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how adorable you always are,” The woman teased, grabbing a few hangers for their clothes as Josh slipped out of the room.

He tiptoed into his own room and grinned when he saw Chris still curled up there, bundled under blankets with his hair a mess. “Hey there, sleepy head, you gotta get up.” Josh sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand through those soft, unkempt blond locks. “Sam and Hannah got here early for breakfast.”

“Mhm, bacon,” Chris sleepily grumbled, rubbing at his eyes and huddling under the blankets.

“Yeah, Cochise. Bacon, eggs, some toast, the whole nine yards. Mom and Pop stocked this place for another World War or something.” Josh smirked as he watched Chris fumble around blindly for his glasses on the nightstand, his blue eyes still squinted closed. After another few moments, he took pity and handed Chris his frames with a smirk. “C’mon, you dork, you want your eggs scrambled or over easy?”

“Mhm… scrambled… if there’s ketchup,” Chris yawned and adjusted the glasses onto his face, blinking open to sleepily smile at Josh. “Are you going to cook for us, sous chef, Washington?”

“You better believe it,” He hauled himself to his feet, and stretched before heading for the door. “See you soon, don’t mind my sister in the other room. I’m sure she and Sam are going to get settled in pretty quick.”

Chris yawned and nodded, pushing the covers off as he heard Josh head downstairs. He slapped a hand to his neck and grumbled, hoping that he’d packed a scarf.

* * *

“Sooo,” Chris mumbled as he watched Josh and Hannah work around one another in the kitchen. Sam sent him a kind smile, still a bit sleepy from their early trip, her chin perched in her palm. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, waiting for the metaphorical dining bell to ring. “Do you… know?”

Sam’s brows furrowed and she looked away from Hannah’s form to squint at Chris. “What?”

“You _know…_ the whole… thing. Full moon and all that, but not _that_ ,” He tried to explain without coming right out and saying it.

It took a moment for Sam to connect the dots, but she rolled her eyes and teased, “Oh, trust me. I _love_ the color red now.” She winked at him, motioning at her plaid skirt. He blushed with the realization and cursed the old childhood tail that they’ve all spun on its head for their own desires.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to hide it from their other friends, but at least he could talk to Sam about the whole wolf dynamic thing.

“I’m still waiting for a full moon, midnight shocker,” Chris mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes from under his glasses.

Sam stretched her legs out and adjusted the wine colored scarf around her neck. “I already get some midnight, pleasant surprises.”

“Oh, my God,” Chris sputtered, covering his face with his palms as Sam’s, dark lipstick lips curled into a mischievous grin.

* * *

“Okay, I gotta admit, you’ve got good aim,” Josh panted as he laid there with Chris under him, the snow sticking to his elbows and clothes from their brief showdown. He could still hear Hannah and Sam shrieking in the woods, double teaming Beth and throwing precise snowballs in betrayal of one another as they partake in their intense showdown.

Snowflakes stuck to Chris’ glasses, but his eyes were shining happily as they each chuckled. “Yeah, I’m kind of a natural,” Chris whispered, his breath a foggy puff in the afternoon sky.

Josh’s lips were so close to his own, and his dark eyes peered down at Chris with a smirk pulling at his features smartly. “You are a worthy opponent, Mister King of the snowball.”

“So does that mean you surrender to my obvious snowball skill?” Chris teased, biting his lower lip as Josh’s nose brushed his cheek.

“If only for a kiss,” His boyfriend whispered, only waiting for Chris’ eyes to flutter closed before their lips sealed together. With one hand in the snow and the other on Josh’s warm shoulder, Chris happily indulged himself. He thought about smearing snow down his friend’s neck but found himself too lost in the kiss to finish the job.

They both broke apart as a snowball exploded onto Josh’s back, the girls blowing a playful kiss as they urged them to join their snow war. “You can make out later, right now, we need to settle who is the better team. Boys versus girls!”

They were all looking to kill time before more of their friends arrived, and they’d gotten bored with the idea of watching a movie and then quickly realized that board games were no fun unless they had the whole crew to play and tease with.

Josh rolled onto his side, sitting up as he stared at them with a furrowing of his brows, “But it’s three against two.”

“Technically, I count as two because I’m _so_ _good_ ,” Chris said as he got to his feet, brushing away the snow that clung to his pants. “So let’s do this.”

“Alright, Cochise, your funeral,” Josh shrugged as he got to his feet in a semi-crouch.

Beth hid behind a tree with a handful of snow already in her clutches, while Sam and Hannah ducked for cover behind a picnic table when Josh scooped some snow off the ground. He and Chris took cover behind some split wood that they used for summer bonfires, hurriedly creating their ammunition.

Josh could hear them all laughing happily, and it soothed the worries he’d held in his heart for so long. He knew coming back up here would be a gamble, but so far, it's been a pretty good idea.

“We are so going to win,” Chris laughed, peeking over the wood pile and ducking as a snowball flew overhead. Sam giggled, and Josh popped out from the side to peg her in the leg with a flick of his wrist. Beth let out a bark of laughter at Sam’s expense, leaning from behind the tree and chirping in surprise as a snowball smacked into her shoulder. Chris called out a point that everyone instantly disagreed with, but Josh just laughed and watched Chris’ smile grow against his rosy cheeks.

 _Yeah_ , Josh thought, _this was a good idea_.

They were going to make it.

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finally finished! If you made it through this, congrats!! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have time to drop a comment by. I love receiving them, they really do help the creative process a lot! <333
> 
> I like beating up Chris and then making him feel better... I also put a few of my own HCs about werewolves into there (one being they have an additional growth spurt to better grow into their wolf-body). I was replaying the game and I noticed that Josh is decently tall, he slouches and bends at the knees a lot. It's kinda cute.  
> Anyways, tall Josh is life. 
> 
> I did some poking around online to see how wolves were traditionally viewed and tried to make a reason to connect the werewolves and the wendigos. It was... a shot in the dark, but I like how it turned out. 
> 
> I feel like I jumped into this honeypot REALLY LATE so I hope there are enough people left in UD to enjoy this fic. <3 Thank you so much for reading and have a good day. :3


End file.
